


kiibo wants to say something to you

by radiobellxmy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy
Summary: hehe
Kudos: 14





	kiibo wants to say something to you

**Author's Note:**

> if ur here from twitter make me laugh with a comment, if not, follow me @D4RKSHUICHI

consider this a threat /j


End file.
